Springtime in Jellystone
by Erin T. Aardvark
Summary: Yogi gives romantic advice to his little bear-type buddy, Boo-Boo


It was the first day of spring. That only meant one thing. It was the first day of tourist season at Jellystone Park. It was the day Yogi Bear looked forward to every spring, after that long winter's nap. This spring was no exception.

"Ahhh, springtime," Yogi said. "When flowers are in bloom and the birds come back from the south. And when the picanic baskets are ripe for the plucking."

Yogi watched as a fleet of cars began to drive into Jellystone.

"Looks as though we've got a good crop this year, Boo-Boo," he said to his sidekick.

"Mr. Ranger won't like this, Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "You know you're not supposed to steal picnic baskets from the tourists."

"Maybe so," Yogi said. "But you know how tourists are, Boob ol' buddy. They just can't resist feeding two cute and hungry-type bears."

"But Yogi, the sign over there says 'Please don't Feed the Bears'."

"Since when do tourists pay attention to the signs, Boo-Boo?"

Boo-Boo tried to convince Yogi it wasn't such a good idea to take picnic baskets, but he was too far gone. Boo-Boo sighed, and followed his friend to the picnic area. Sitting on an empty table was a lone, but very full, picnic basket.

"Look at that, Boo-Boo," Yogi said. "An unguarded picanic basket."

"Someone probably left it there," Boo-Boo said.

"This is what I call a golden opportunity," Yogi said. "And when opportunity knocks . . ."

Yogi ran over and snatched the picnic basket off the table. Then he began rummaging through it.

"Let's see what kind of goodies are inside," he said, feeling around for something or another (preferably food), but he didn't get very far. His hand caught something and . . . .

SNAP!

"Yeeeeouch!" Yogi shouted, yanking his hand out of the basket. It was attached to a mousetrap. "Shee! These picanic baskets are starting to get booby trapped!"

"Gotcha, Yogi," Ranger Smith said, stepping out from behind a tree. "You won't be swiping any picnic baskets this year."

"Mr. Ranger, sir," Yogi said. "Are you telling me _you_ booby trapped that picanic basket?"

"I did," Mr. Ranger said. "And it caught a booby."

"What's the matter, sir? Don't you trust me?"

"To be perfectly frank, Yogi, no. Stay away from the picnic area, Yogi, or I'll send you to the San Diego Zoo!"

Mr. Ranger then took his picnic basket booby trap and headed towards the Ranger station.

"Shee! What a grouch!" Yogi shouted. "Come on, little bear-type buddy. We've got more picanic baskets to look at."

"But Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "You heard what Mr. Ranger said."

"I know what he said, Boo-Boo, but he'll never find out. I'm smarter than the average bear."

With that, Yogi headed further into the picnic area and prepared to swipe a picnic basket, when something (or someone, rather) interrupted him."

"Oh Yogiiii," a female-type voice sang. Yogi panicked.

"Uh oh," he gulped. "That can only mean one thing. I just hope it isn't who I think it is!"

Yogi turned around. Unfortunately for him, it _was_ who he thought it was: Cindy Bear, his girlfriend. Of course, Yogi never wanted to admit how much he liked Cindy, which drove her crazy, especially in the springtime.

"Good morning, Yogi," she said, in somewhat of a singsong voice.

"Oh, hi Cindy," Yogi said, starting to retreat. "Uhh, sorry I can't stay and talk, but I left the pilot light on in my cave!"

Yogi took off like a shot. But Cindy is a persistent bear, so she chased after him.

"Come back here Yogi!" she shouted.

Boo-Boo had witnessed the whole scene, and began to laugh.

"Looks like Cindy's going to keep Yogi busy this spring," he said, and started to walk off.

Boo-Boo walked over to the lake and sat down on a rock. He picked up a stick and started doodling in the dirt. As he was doodling, he heard singing from the other side of the lake. He looked up and saw a little girl bear across the lake. She was light brown, and wore a pale green skit, and a lavender bow around one of her ears. She looked up at Boo-Boo, and giggled. Then she waved to him. Boo-Boo gulped and waved back. Sure enough, Cupid was nearby. He loaded his arrow into his bow, and fired. It was a direct hit.

"Yeeouch!" Boo-Boo shouted, as the arrow hit him. He was stunned for a moment or so, but recovered quickly. He stood there, trying to figure out a way to get across the lake, when Yogi and Cindy came tearing through the woods.

"Boo-Boo!" he shouted. "You've got to hide me! Quick!"

"What's wrong, Yogi?" Boo-Boo asked. "Cindy still chasing you?"

"There you are Yogi!" Cindy shouted.

"Yipes!" Yogi shouted, and he began to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. And Cindy was still hot on his heels.

"You can run, but you can't hide, Yogi!" she shouted.

Yogi had only one option. He dove into the lake and started swimming. Cindy skidded to a halt at the edge of the lake and glared.

"Oooh that Yogi!" she shouted. "I don't even know why I bother."

Boo-Boo then realized Yogi had a good idea and dove into the lake himself! Cindy watched him, slightly confused.

"Now what could Boo-Boo be up to?" she asked. She looked across the lake and smiled. "Ah ha."

Yogi was about halfway across the lake, when he felt he was being followed. He turned around and saw Boo-Boo swimming after him, but he thought it was Cindy!

"Shee! Doesn't that bear ever quit?!" he shouted, and picked up the speed. He made it to the other side quickly, but splashed a great deal just as Boo-Boo made it to the shore, and ended up splashing around himself, and soaking the little girl bear.

"Oops," Boo-Boo said.

The little girl bear glared at Boo-Boo, stood up, and walked away.

"Wait!" Boo-Boo called. "Please don't go yet!"

Too late. She was long gone. Boo-Boo heaved a sigh and sat down. Yogi sat down next to him.

"Something wrong, Boob ol' buddy?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing Yogi," Boo-Boo said, somewhat downheartedly. "I just wanted to talk to a girl bear, but she left."

"Uh oh. Looks like Cupid's claimed another one," Yogi said. "Forget it, Boo-Boo. Females are nothing but trouble."

"I heard that Yogi!" Cindy shouted, who had just made it across the lake.

"Sheesh," Yogi groaned. "You see what I mean, Boo-Boo?"

"Not really, Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "Hey Cindy? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Boo-Boo," Cindy said.

"Well, I was wondering . . . . . how do you get a girl to like you?"

"You be yourself."

"What if that doesn't work?"

"Then you sweep her off her feet," Yogi interjected. "With my help, Boo-Boo, you'll be a little lady killer!"

"Oh Yogi!" Cindy shouted, somewhat exasperated.

"Gee thanks, Yogi," Boo-Boo said.

With that, Yogi and Boo-Boo walked off. Cindy groaned. She had a feeling whatever Yogi had in mind wasn't going to work. At least this would keep Yogi away from the tourists' picnic baskets for awhile.

Yogi and Boo-Boo were in the woods, hiding in the bushes. They peeked out and saw the little girl bear picking flowers in the field.

"Now's your chance, Boo-Boo," Yogi said. "Go on over there and sweep her off her feet, you little Romeo, you."

"Okay, Yogi," Boo-Boo said, and he began to walk over. The little bear marched right up, confidently, but when he got up close to the girl bear, he choked.

"Um . . . . ." he said, nervously. "Hi."

"Hi," the little girl bear said.

"My name's Boo-Boo."

"I'm Honey."

"Those are pretty flowers."

"Sheesh!" Yogi groaned. "Little Romeo's about as smooth as sand paper. Better go over there and give my little bear-type buddy some romantic-type help."

Yogi picked up his bush and snuck over to the field step by step. Mr. Ranger was out making his rounds, when he saw the bush run by him. He didn't have any doubt it was Yogi.

"Oh no you don't, Yogi," he said, reaching into the bush. He pulled Yogi out of it by his collar.

"Mr. Ranger sir," Yogi said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm surprised at you, Yogi. I thought I told you not to steal the tourists' picnic baskets."

"But Mr. Ranger, sir, I wasn't going to steal any picanic baskets. I was trying to give my little bear-type buddy Boo-Boo some romantic-type advice."

"You were, huh? Well, all right, Yogi. But don't let me catch you sneaking around again. Is that clear?"

"Loud and clear, Mr. Ranger, sir!"

Yogi saluted, and Mr. Ranger walked off. Yogi then ran over to the field. Boo-Boo just stood there, trying to think of something to say. Nothing came to mind. Honey just continued to pick flowers. Yogi ran into the field and stepped in front of Boo-Boo.

"Pardon the intrusion, little female-type bear," he said. "I must confer with my little bear-type buddy."

"But Yogi . . . ." Boo-Boo started, but Yogi pulled him backwards by the arm.

"You're blowing it, Boo-Boo ol' buddy," Yogi said.

"I thought you wanted me to talk to her, Yogi," Boo-Boo said.

"You're not being romantic, Boob ol' buddy. You not only have to talk to her, you have to sweep her off her feet."

"How do I do that, Yogi?"

"Watch and learn, Boo-Boo."

"I'm watching, Yogi.'

Yogi walked back into the field. Honey was still picking the flowers.

"Pardon me, Miss," Yogi said. "But I couldn't help but notice what a lovely bunch of flowers you have there."

"Oh," Honey said. "Thanks. I'm picking them for a friend. His name's Boo-Boo."

"Oh, well, then, I'll go get my little bear-type buddy so you can give them to him."

Yogi ran back to the bushes and pulled Boo-Boo out. Then they headed back towards the field.

"You've got it made, Boo-Boo ol' buddy," Yogi said.

"You think so, Yogi?" Boo-Boo asked.

Yogi just nodded as the two of them approached Honey, who was standing there holding the flowers she picked.

"I'll just leave the two of you alone," Yogi said. "And while you're getting acquainted, I'll just go get myself acquainted with a picanic basket."

Zoom! Yogi was off and running to the picnic area. Boo-Boo stood there and smiled nervously.

"Hi, Honey," he said, finally.

"Hi, Boo-Boo," Honey said. Then she held out the flowers. "I picked these for you."

"Gee, thanks."

Boo-Boo took the flowers and sniffed them, breathing deeply.

"They smell really nice," he said, but just at that exact moment, felt a sneeze coming on. "Ah . . . . ahh . . . . ahhh . . . . . AH-CHOO!"

Thanks to that sneeze, all the petals flew off the flowers and fluttered to the ground.

"Whoops," Boo-Boo said. "Sorry."

"You know, for a little bear, you sure have big sneezes," Honey said, and then walked off. Boo-Boo sighed dejectedly and went to find Yogi.

Yogi was over at the picnic area, pilfering picnic baskets (what else?) He began stuffing sandwiches in his mouth, and saw Boo-Boo walking toward him.

"Hey, Boo-Boo," he said. "How did it go?"

"Not very well, Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "The flowers made me sneeze. I must've been allergic."

"I feel the same way about Mr. Ranger. But don't you worry, Boo-Boo. You're old pal, Yogi, will help you out."

"Gee, thanks, Yogi."

Yogi scarfed another sandwich and put the picnic basket aside (for the time being). Yogi and Boo-Boo walked around trying to think of a way to get Honey to notice Boo-Boo.

"I hope you have a good idea, Yogi," Boo-Boo said. "Because I sure don't!"

"Don't worry, Boo-Boo," Yogi replied. "I know just the thing that'll impress your cute little female-type friend."

"What's that, Yogi?"

"Poetry, Boo-Boo."

"Poetry?"

"Of course. All female-types like romantic-type poems. It's just the way they are. Me, I prefer picanic baskets."

"But I don't know any romantic-type poems, Yogi."

"Worry not, little bear-type buddy. I'll teach you one."

Yogi cleared his throat, and thought for a moment or so. Then he started reciting a poem he just thought up.

_There is a cute bear_

__

Her name is Honey

She makes me feel

Really kind of funny

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Honey I've never seen

_A bear as cute as you_

That may have been a fool proof plan, except for one minor detail. Honey happened to be standing near the bushes where Yogi and Boo-Boo were standing. She had heard Yogi's poem, but wasn't aware that Yogi had thought it up for Boo-Boo.

"Yogi Bear!" she exclaimed. Both Yogi and Boo-Boo jumped, completely surprised.

"That's me," Yogi said. "What can I do for you, little female-type bear?"

"You don't have to pretend, Yogi," Honey said. "I know how you really feel."

"You do?"

"Of course! I think you're cute, too!"

"Uh oh. Looks like the plan backfired!"

Yogi took off like a shot. Honey ran after him, sort of like when Cindy was chasing him. Boo-Boo just stood there, surprised.

"Oh no," he said. "Now Honey likes Yogi!"

Yogi was still running. He managed to lose sight of Honey, but he wasn't sure for how long. He ran directly into Mr. Ranger and both of them crashed to the ground.

"Yogi!" Mr. Ranger shouted, highly annoyed.

"Mr. Ranger! You've got to hide me!" Yogi shouted. "It's a matter of life and death!"

"Yogi, what are you talking about?" Mr. Ranger asked.

"She's after me, sir! Who knows what she'll do if she catches me!"

"Cindy chasing you again, Yogi?"

"Oh Yogiiiiii!" Honey called out, in a sing-song voice. "Where are yoooouuuu?"

"There she is now!" Yogi shouted. "Excuse me, Mr. Ranger. But I must depart! To quote the immortal words of my good buddy Snagglepuss, exit, stage outta here!"

Yogi was off, fast as lightning. Mr. Ranger stared after him, wondering what in the world was going on with that bear. As he did, Honey skipped up to him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Ranger," she said. "But have you seen Yogi?"

"He went that way," Mr. Ranger said, pointing in the direction Yogi had gone.

"Thanks!" Honey ran off, trying to catch Yogi.

Mr. Ranger was a little confused, but he let it slide. For the time being, anyway. Besides, it would probably keep Yogi away from the picnic baskets. Yogi, in the meantime, had climbed up a tree, thinking Honey wouldn't think of looking for him there.

"I think I've lost her," he said.

"Hi, Yogi," Honey said, popping out of a bird's nest.

"Yipe!"

Yogi dove out of the tree and ran into a cave. He caught his breath and sighed of relief.

"She'll never find me here," he said.

"Guess again!" Honey shouted, standing directly behind Yogi.

"Oh no! No!"

Yogi took off again, but no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't manage to lose Honey. Wherever he hid, there she was standing behind him!

"Shee!" he shouted. "Why do I have to be so irresistible?!"

Yogi continued to run. Honey still chased after him. Meanwhile, Boo-Boo was about to knock on Ranger Smith's office door when Cindy came up to him.

"What are you doing, Boo-Boo?" she asked.

"I'm going to ask Mr. Ranger if I can be transferred to the San Diego Zoo," Boo-Boo said.

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"It isn't that, Cindy. Yogi came up with a plan to get Honey to like me, but now she likes Yogi instead."

"Sounds to me like you've got a problem."

"I know. But what can we do about it?"

"Leave it to me, Boo-Boo. I think Honey could use a little girl talk."

"Gee, thanks, Cindy."

Cindy and Boo-Boo went to find Honey. They didn't have too far to look. Yogi had just rounded the corner, and sure enough, Honey was hot on his heels.

"Boo-Boo! Cindy! You have to help me!" he shouted.

"Come back here, Yogi!" Honey shouted.

Yogi ducked behind Cindy, trying to hide. Cindy shook her head and turned to Yogi.

"Don't worry, Yogi," she said. "I'll handle this. Honey, come here for a minute, please."

"Yes, Cindy?" Honey asked, coming over.

"Honey, did you know that Yogi's _my_ boyfriend?"

"Uh, no. I didn't. Is that true, Yogi?"

"Yeah," Yogi said. "Me and Cindy, we're an item all right!"

"Oh. I didn't know Yogi had a girlfriend already. I wouldn't have chased him if I'd known. Sorry."

Honey was about to walk off. Cindy indicated for Boo-Boo to go after her.

"Hey, Honey, wait!" he called.

"Yes, Boo-Boo?" Honey asked.

"Do you want to go down to the lake and skip stones?"

"Okay."

Boo-Boo and Honey walked off fro the lake. Yogi breathed of relief.

"That was good thinking, Cindy," he said. "You really saved ol' Yogi from a fate worse than the San Diego Zoo. If there's anything I can do for you, anything at all, just name it."

"Well," Cindy giggled. "There _is_ one thing."

Cindy leaned over and puckered up. Yogi got a nervous look on his face and ran off.

"Anything but that!" he shouted.

"Yogi, you come back here!" Cindy shouted, running after Yogi, like she did every spring. As they were running off, Mr. Ranger saw them, and then he shook his head.

"Just when I think I've got Yogi figured out," he said. "It's springtime in Jellystone."

The End

* * *

_Just a little Author's Note here. Mr. Ranger coming in at the end is a fairly new addition to this fic. When I first had this posted, someone suggested that would have been a better ending, but I forgot the name of the person who submitted that review! Please let me know who you are so I can give you proper credit for that!_


End file.
